


Liberation

by Thrawn



Category: Star Wars Post Trilogy
Genre: Death Agency, Fight for the life of one's species, Gen, Mass killing via corporation, National Defense, Patriotism, War Story, foreign occupation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 21:14:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thrawn/pseuds/Thrawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ka'hiss'ness, the Ssi-Ruuvi crown-prince and substitute ruler, son of the Shreeflut has been consumed by his hatred of the Chiss and established a 'Death-Agency', known as "Entechments Are Us", in order to cull the inhabitants of the Chiss Ascendancy after the anihilation of Csillia!<br/>Thrawn has been made effective leader of the Chiss Empire's remnants, now based in the Redoubt Cluster, and he's trying to save the life of his people!<br/>In this story, Thrawn survived Bilbringi, but was critically injured, it has taken over a decade and he Still isn't up to full strength., he's essentially one of the heros in this tale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liberation

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you know; "entechments are us" is based loosely after "planned parenthood" and like that evil agency, both specialize in killing.  
> I am opposed to that agency, but I will never endourse killing of people who work in such an agency... they've got to leave those agencies ASAP!

Liberation

A Star Wars Fanfiction Story.

Name: James Carmody  
Pennames: Cotto,  
Vantiri, Krulos, Thrawn (depending on website).

Disclaimer: Star Wars is NOT MINE, a man by the name of George Lucas thought it up (I heard he sold it to Disney)- if that is indeed true, I don’t know about the copyright laws regarding this situation… other than Disney would get the profits from Star Wars post-sale. I Will NOT Accept A Single Penny For This! (I don’t want money- I do this for fun.) Timothy Zahn wrote (with the permission of George Lucas) a number of Star Wars novels, during which he introduced the character of Grand Admiral Thrawn, who later is revealed to be a much more complex character known as “Mitth’raw’nuruodo” (Thrawn being his ‘core-name’). As Star Wars fans know (many by now) Mitth’raw’nuruodo’s name reveals his family affiliations (and possibly job-choice) Mitth is the name of the 8th ruling family of the Chiss Ascendancy (unknown branch of administrative service) Nuruodo is the name of the 3rd ruling family (military and foreign affairs), and I guess, Raw is either a reverse of ‘War’ (something central to the character) or it speaks of someone amateurish, more fire-in-the-belly than sense, and in need of ‘seasoning’. Mr. Zahn’s books also introduce the Chiss (Thrawn’s race)- they exiled him (arguably their most brilliant mind ever) for going Well Beyond the ‘Rules of War’ in their society! Kathy Tyers wrote “The Truce at Bakura” with the permission of George Lucas, and in that novel she introduced the Ssi-ruuvi Imperium, Ssi-ruuk species, P’w’ecks, and Entechment, among other things into the Star Wars Universe.

Timing: This story begins roughly 20 years after Return of the Jedi… and is a continuation of a story I was writing about the year 1997 at age 18, that particular story was entitled “Old Enemies Again”, and while I have never published it, I consider it to be a very good story. In that tale the Chiss suffer a Major Military Disaster to a resurgent Ssi-ruuvi Imperium- this catastrophe is compounded by the Chiss Congress budgeting an increase to entitlements and a decrease to defense! Before they can recover, Ka’hiss’niss (the Ssi-ruuvi crown-prince and regional supreme commander) has revolutionized the Ssi-ruuvi religious code (with the encouragement of the Conclave- the Ssi-ruuvi religious leaders), re-built the Imperium’s fleet and military industry, and launched a massive counterattack at the Chiss homeland… using the K’ghaan, the Ssi-ruuk secret police as assassins on the garrison commands- then massacring the chiss evacuees (only a few of which escaped alive- Thrakk was one of them, the only member of his entire family to survive, or so he believes).  
There’s a legendary rescue that happens: Luke Skywalker’s captured Ssi-ruuk cruiser watches and tries to stop the Ssi-ruuvi battleship from killing the evacuation freighters (they can hear the cries for help over the comm. systems), but they cannot get into range… when an Imperial Star Destroyer jumps directly in behind the Ssi-ruuvi warship- cutting loose with a full turbo-laser and ion cannon assault upon the battleship’s engines and power grid, thereby disabling them. After that the Imperial warship comes alongside the Jedi fleet and opens communications- it’s commanding officer- Grand Admiral Thrawn directs them to follow him to Csilla, the Chiss homeworld.  
Later on it’s found out that the economic and military conditions are even worse than they thought, and the Ssi-ruuk attack Csilla directly- forcing an evacuation and killing nearly everyone. The story picks up at some 6 months after that.


End file.
